It is known that photocurable resin compositions are cured when irradiated with ultraviolet light or an electron beam. Photocurable resin compositions have found use as bonding agents, adhesives, paints, and coating materials in electrical, electronic, and optical fields. Examples of components of photocurable resin compositions include monomers, oligomers, and polymers having at least one polymerizable functional group.
For example, it is known that a polymer having a plurality of methacryloyl groups as polymerizable functional groups in its side chains can be produced by performing anionic polymerization of an asymmetrical dimethacrylate represented by the following formula in toluene in the presence of t-butyllithium and methylaluminum bis(2,6-di-t-butylphenoxide) (see Non-patent Literature 1).
